28 May 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-05-28 ;Comments *A competition is announced during the programme to win one of ten copies of the Jesus And Mary Chain 'Live In Concert' CD released by Strange Fruit. Entry must be made via the Peel page on the Radio One website. *The session track 'Kiss Loves You' by Prewar Yardsale reminds Peel of his affection for the Kiss album track 'Black Diamond'. He muses that he might play it in tomorrow night's show from Peel Acres... but doesn't. *John mentions having listened to the Jo Whiley show at lunchtime, which featured a live session from Radiohead. He was struck by the juxtaposition of the group's "lugubrious" music being made on a sunny day with the noise of an ice cream van in the background. JP: "I think they themselves would admit that they don't fit a sunny lunchtime really with an ice cream van parked outside." Sessions *Prewar Yardsale. Only session, recorded 2003-04-23. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Tobias Schmidt: Ready Or Not (Here I Come) (LP - Hooray For Everything) Disko B *Hooton 3 Car: Bleak (Compilation LP - Recordings: 1994-1998) Crackle *Prewar Yardsale: Philadelphia (Peel Session) *Billy Dalessandro: Show Yourself (LP - Midievalization) Resopal *''Segue: Murray Walker's 1961 TT commentary (mentions Gilberto Milani).'' *Broken Family Band: Devil In The Details (LP - Cold Water Songs) Snowstorm *Stanton: Dead Man's Hammock (LP - Walking Songs) Jonson Family *QP Crazy: Kuroita! (J-Beeef Penis R&R) (Various Artists LP - Unacknowledged Pop Song Collection Vol 666) Xerxes *Junior Delgado: Sons of Slaves (7") Black Art *Prewar Yardsale: Kiss Loves You (Peel Session) *Pole: Umbrella (LP - Pole) Mute *Savoy Havana Band: Valencia (10") His Masters Voice (Pig's Big 78) *DIN ST: Everything (12" EP - Club Goods 1) Tresor *Marlowe: Feeding Time (LP - A Day In July) Probe Plus *Junior Brooks: She's The Little Girl For Me (Various Artists Compilation LP - The Modern Downhome Blues Sessions: Arkansas And Mississippi Vol 1) Ace *Jesus And Mary Chain: Reverence (LP - Live In Concert) Strange Fruit *Prewar Yardsale: 33 OK 5 (Peel Session) Peel gives the title as '33 OK J', but Ken Garner's 'The Peel Sessions' reference work lists '5' in the title. *Elephant Man: Egyptian (Version) (7") Blaxxx *Gatto Ciliegia: Lyasnya (2 x 7" - The Twominutemen 2) Jonson Family *Rumah Sakit: New Underwear Dance (LP - Live At The Bottom Of The Hill) Errol *Troubleshooter: Freeform Render (12" - EP1) Modern Love *Crimea: White Russian Galaxy (single) Double Dragon *Prewar Yardsale: High Five (Peel Session) *Ozy: Work/Money/Alcohol/Sleep/Work/Pudding (LP - Tokei) Force Inc *Wilson Pickett: I'm Gonna Cry (Various Artists Compilation LP - The Beat Goes On) Kent *Ghetto Priest: Masters Of Deception (LP - Vulture Culture) On-U Sound *Drunk Horse: Lube Job (Adult Situations) (CDR) Sweet Nothing *Prewar Yardsale: Life Of My Party (Peel Session) :JP: "I tend not to be the life of my parties, I must admit. I always get rather morose at some stage of the evening, go and stand in the shrubbery by myself, thinking deep thoughts." *Sole: Teepee On A Highway Blues (LP - Selling Live Water) Anticon File ;Name *John_Peel_20030528.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions